Revenge
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella ran away because Edward was going to remove the baby by any means necessary. Edward learns from Tanya that she died giving birth, and now the Cullens and Edward are trying to find his daughter and kill her out of revenge for Bella because they believe she is a monster. But, what happens when 16yrs later Edward unkownigly befriends the daughter he hates so much.
1. My History

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Also, in this story I am changing Renesmee's name to Bianca, because she is adopted and no one knows who her real parents are. **

I have had a very unusual life; to say the least. My name is Bianca, and I am a vampire human hybrid. However, I live with a human family, I have a mother named Amanda and a father named John. I have an older brother named Michael, and two younger sisters named Christie and Ally. No one in my family knows what I am though. I have kept this secret hidden for sixteen years.

Sixteen years ago I clawed and chewed my way out of my mother's stomach. There was another blonde vampire near that saw the whole thing; she tried to save my mother by turning her into a vampire. Unfortunately my mom didn't make it. Before my mom died she gave put this bracelet on me that had a crystal heart and wooden wolf; she told me that bracelet was very special to her. She also told me that her name was Bella, she was hoping that I would be able to remember. Unfortunately she didn't have time to tell me her last name. I don't wear the bracelet a lot because I don't want it to get damaged.

Anyways, that blonde vampire that tried to save my mom, didn't even care about me. She just took me and dumped me far away in the forest where I was found by my current parents. I just wish I knew what happened with my biological parents. It's a mystery that confuses me.

I grew up at a normal human rate, but I still retained my vampire like strength and intelligence; my strength and intelligence still shocks everyone. I don't understand why I grew up at a normal rate either because when my mom was pregnant with me, I grew really fast.

I also have to have human food and blood to survive. Well, I could have one and not the other but I discovered that it is much better for my health if I have both. I refuse to hunt humans though, I mean it's half of who I am, it's what my family is. So instead I hunt animals, preferably carnivores, their blood tastes the best.

I have also encountered other vampires in my past; I can smell them but they can't smell me. They usually think that I am human when I first meet them.

Anyways, nothing excited ever happens here where I live, in Rochester, New York. Nothing has happened here since I was found here all those years ago.

The only interesting thing happening is the new students starting at my school today. They have been the talk of the entire school since we got the news that some Doctor named Carlisle Cullen and his kids were moving here in October. This should be interesting.


	2. The Project

**Chapter 2: The Project**

**Bianca's POV**

As soon as I get to the school my vampire instinct kicks in. I don't know why, but I sense some danger here. I feel like I should protect my brother and two sisters, but I know that is impossible here at school. We are all in different grades, my brother Michael is a senior, my Sister Ally is a sophomore, and Christie is a freshman, meanwhile I am a junior. This just means that we are all in different classes , therefore I couldn't protect them if I needed to.

As soon as I enter the school I catch a whiff of the scent of not one, but five vampires? That's pretty large for a vampire coven. This just puts me on extra high alert, who knows what they could be planning.

I reluctantly say goodbye to all of my siblings as we all head off to our first periods.

I arrive to first period English right on time and I notice that one of the vampires is in my class.

She is a short small vampire that reminds me of a pixie. One strange thing is that she has golden eye. I have never seen a vampire with golden eyes before. Does that make her different? I will have to find out.

"Everyone, this is our new student Alice Cullen" the teacher said.

He skips the introductions and proceeds to teach the new material that we have to learn.

In my second period math class another one of the so called "new students" is in this class. He is a honey blonde vampire with a southern draw in his voice, his name is Jasper.

In my third period art class there is another vampire by the name of Rosalie. She is perhaps the most beautiful person that I have ever seen.

Lunch time is when I see all of them together. There are only two that I haven't met at this point the boy with the bronze hair, and the big burly one. Throughout lunch I have noticed several times that they keep looking up at me; something that I noticed more than once during the classes that I shared with some of them. The boy with the bronze hair is the one that looks the saddest though. He looks like a piece of his soul is missing.

After lunch I head to fifth period biology. I internally sighed when I realized that today would be the day that we are going to be given a project on cellular anatomy, that will be due in a month, that we have to work in pairs on. The worst part is that we don't get to pick our partners. The teacher is going to have half the class do a drawing to pick partners.

The bronze haired boy is in this class to, and I just found out that his name is Edward.

The teacher tells him about the project, I guess he has no choice but to participate in it too.

About half an hour later, we do the drawing. I'm the fifth student that the teacher calls on to choose my partner. I am hoping that I get one of my friends.

I reach my hand into the hat and I sigh when I read the name out loud.

"Edward Cullen" I said.

The boy looked up when I read his name out loud.

Well, this surely will be an interesting project. At least it will give me an excuse to keep an eye on these vampires.

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Injury

**Chapter 3: Injury**

**Bianca's POV**

As I was walking back to my seat I didn't notice that someone had stuck their leg out in front of me, I noticed it too late and I was sent sprawling onto the floor. I heard a loud crack as my knee made contact with the floor, also I injured my wrist when I tried to break my fall.

Laughter erupted all around me as I tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall from the excruciating pain and the embarrassment. I looked up to see none other than Brianna Mallory. Of course it would be her. She's been tormenting me since she her brother Jason, and her mother Lauren moved here from Washington when she was eight.

I suddenly feel cold hands picking me up off the floor. I looked up to see my new partner Edward Cullen, his golden eyes held nothing but compassion and worry as he helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I don't know my knee and wrist really hurt" I said and his face just grew more concerned.

"How could you do this" he said in a threatening voice to Brianna.

"Why do you even care about her? She's so ugly" Brianna said.

Edward grew even angrier when she said that. "Have you even bothered to look in the mirror lately? Maybe you should do that before you insult someone else" he said menacingly.

I had to fight hard to keep a straight face when he said that. The look on her face was priceless, especially because she seems to believe that she is the most beautiful person on earth.

"For all of you who laughed at her, how would you like it if it was you that she had tripped" he said.

Some of the students looked guilty when he said that. At least they had a conscience.

"Brianna Mallory, go to the principle's office, I will deal with you later" my teacher said.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Edward asked me.

"Yes" I replied.

"She needs to go to the nurse sir" Edward said.

"Okay, here's a pass" he said.

I couldn't even walk so Edward had to carry me to the nurse.

"What happened?" the nurse asked me.

"Brianna Mallory tripped me and I hurt my knee and wrist" I said.

"Let me take a look at that" she said.

"This seems very serious" The nurse said as she was examining me.

"I could take her to the hospital my father works there" Edward said.

"That's a good idea. I will give you two passes excusing you from the rest of school" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

I see that we are walking straight towards a beautiful Volvo.

As we start the drive to the hospital he looks at me still worried and asks "How are you feeling?"

"In pain" I answer.

"Should we start talking about this project that we have to do" I ask.

"aren't you more worried about your condition?" he asked. "Talking always distracts me from pain?" I said.

"We could meet over the weekend" he said.

"That's a good idea, so we can start discussing ideas. Where should we meet?" I ask.

"Why not your house?" he said.

"We could do it at my house. I just have to ask my parents permission" I said.

"Sounds good" he said as we arrived at the hospital.

He carries me inside when I see my dad, whom works here come rushing up to me and asking me what's wrong with me.

"I hurt my wrist and knee" I said.

"I'm going to take care of another patient right now, but Dr. Cullen is free" he said.

Dr. Cullen, I forgot about him. What was a vampire doing working at a hospital? Did he think this was a buffet?

I was distracted from my thoughts when a handsome blonde man came out. I recognized him as Dr. Cullen just because I can recognize vampires.

He and Edward both helped me into an exam room where he determines that I have a bruised knee and sprained wrist; which I will need a cast for. At least it will get me out of school for the rest of the week.


	4. Pure Hatred

**Chapter 4: Pure Hatred**

**Edward's POV**

I have felt nothing but hatred, pure hatred for the last 16 years,when I learned that that thing killed Bella.

That's what I always referred to IT as, that thing. I refuse to acknowledge any relationship at all to that monster that killed Bella .If only Bella had never learned of our plan to drug her when she least expected it, that we would abort that creature that was slowly draining the life out of her. She would have never run away, and she would still be here today.

We looked for her, we had our friends the Denalis looking forher. It was Tanya that found her, she saw Bella lying on some forest floor bleeding and dying with that thing sitting near her ripped open stomach, that creature, that monster didn't even care that IT killed it's own mother. Tanya tried to save Bella by injecting her with Venom, but sadly she could not, so she took that creature and dumped it in the forest, left to die. But, when she went back to see if that thing was dead, she noticed that it had disappeared. We knew it was alive.

Unfortunately, she did not know exactly where she was so we could not go and search for IT ourselves.I made a vow that day, that I would find that creature even if ittook a hundred years! I vowed that I would kill IT without hesitation! Everyone else wanted that thing dead too. Even Carlisle and Esme, who are the most compassionate and caring felt like they had lost a daughter and also want IT dead.

It's been 16 years of searching and feeling nothing but pure hatred. That's why I was surprised by what happened today. Today started out by school, a first day of a new school. Nothing new really, we've done this countless times. When first period started, I was assaulted with images of a beautiful bronze haired brown eyed girl, images I kept getting from my family who kept staring at her. She resembled Bella so much; which made my unbeating heart ache even more.

When I saw her at lunch, I wondered briefly if she was that creature that killed my Bella. I dismissed that thought immediately, she smelled completely human.

I saw her again in Biology class. I hated Biology because it was aconstant reminder of the day I met Bella. The teacher starts telling me about some project that I have todo. Apparently, I have to participate too. I would be better off on my own, because I know so much more than those humans do,but I couldn't let them know that. I wonder who my partner will be.

As the class starts picking partners by doing a drawing, I look down not really paying much attention. I knew the name of the person about to be called before it was even said; thanks to myabilities. That's why I was extremely surprised when my name was called.

"Edward Cullen"

I looked up and saw her, the girl who's name I learned was Bianca. I realized that I couldn't read her mind, just like I couldn't read Bella's mind.

As she was walking back to her seat I saw another girl look at her with an evil look on her face. I saw what she was planning to do. She stuck her leg out right in front of Bianca and tripped her. Most of the students erupted in laughter.I don't know why, but I suddenly felt the urge to help her and protect her. I got up and went to help her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her; genuinely worried about her.

"I don't know my knee and wrist really hurt" she said and I grew even more concerned.

"How could you do this?" I said very angry to the girl who I learned was named Brianna Mallory. Of course it would be a Mallory, they just have evil in their genes.

"Why do you even care about her? She's so ugly" Brianna said. Iimmediately knew that she was lying, she was jealous of Bianca.

"Have you even bothered to look in the mirror lately? Maybe you should do that before you insult someone else" I said very menacingly. The urge to protect her growing stronger as I got angrier.

I turned to the rest of the crowd.

"For those of you who laughed at her, how would you like it if it was you she had tripped" I of the students felt guilty

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Sir she needs to go the nurse" I said

"Okay, here's a pass" he said

She couldn't walk on her own so I had to carry her to the nurse, just like I did for Bella all those years ago.

The nurse couldn't help her do I drove her to the hospital. On the way there we made plans to work on the project together. I was so happy to be around her, I don't remember the last time I felt this happy. I was looking forward to doing this project with her.

Carlisle was the one to examine her, as her dad was busy with another patient.

Thank god it was just a bruised knee and sprained wrist and not anything worse.

**Please Review**


	5. The Hunt

**A/N: I just want to thank my awesome beta sibuna826twihard, read her story Sunrise, it's AMAZING!**

**Chapter 5: The Hunt**

**Bianca's POV**

After Edward took me home I started to feel that familiar burn in the back of my throat. That's one of the only things that I hated about being half vampire; I always get thirsty after I leave a hospital. I think it has to do with the smell of blood everywhere; it just drives my vampire instinct insane.

The burning couldn't come at a worse time though, after all I am injured. That will seriously complicate things. First of all, my parents won't even let me leave the house when I am injured; and second of all hunting will be a lot more difficult. I guess I will just have to hunt something easy, like a deer. Their blood does not taste very good though; or a pregnant or baby animal. I hated hunting pregnant or baby animals though because I feel like all animals should at least get the chance to live.

There is no one home right now, my parents will be gone for a few more hours, and my siblings all had other plans after school today, if I want to go hunting, I better do it right now while it's still possible. Once everyone gets home, I will not be able to get away for a few days because they will all be hovering over me, making sure that I don't do anything dangerous.

Well, here goes nothing. After making sure that it was completely safe to leave, meaning I won't get caught by anyone human or vampire, I leave to the game preserve that I hunt at whenever I need to. It's safest to hunt there because I know that I won't get caught by any humans. However, I now have the new vampires to worry about. They are much harder to detect than humans are, so I have to be much more vigilant this time around.

I get to the preserve within 20 minutes, and once again after making sure that it is safe to cross, I jump over the barbed wire fence.

Once I get into hunting mode, I let my vampire side completely take over. I sniff out and hunt down three deer. They are just too easy to hunt. I spotted a lion about to hunt down a baby animal. Lions, finally an interesting meal. I jump down on the lion surprising him, I kill him as fast as I could, his claws might not be able to harm a vampire, but he could still harm me. After that I am completely satisfied and I am ready to head home.

My injuries hurt even more now than they did before the hunt, I hadn't even the noticed the pain when I was hunting because when you are hunting nothing else matters, you don't notice anything else anymore.

After the hunt is over, thats when reality sets in again, and you notice things more, such as injury.

I get home though to see some angry parents waiting for me.

"Oh no" I said.

"You are in serious trouble young lady" my mom said.

**please review**


	6. Homeless

**Chapter 6: Homeless**

**Bianca's POV**

"What do you mean I'm in trouble? What did I do?" I asked

"What were you doing with that boy then?!" screamed dad.

"Nothing, he was just helping me that's all" I said.

"No guy helps a girl that he doesn't know unless he got something in return" my dad said.

I couldn't believe what my own father was saying. How could my parents even think that I would have sex with a boy I just met.

"If you didn't do anything than why did you leave?!" mom said.

"I needed to get out, that's all I" I said.

"You were meeting with him in secret weren't you?!" dad thundered.

"No, I was not! How could you even think that I was having sex with a guy that barely started school today!" I screamed.

Then my father slapped me, and he slapped me hard. I'm sure there will be a mark for a few days.

"You will not disrespect me like that" my dad said.

"You have 30 minutes to pack your stuff and get out of my house! Now!" He screamed.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"You disrespected me and you had sex. Therefore you can no longer live here!" he continued to yell.

I was dumbstruck, my own parents are kicking me out, and they don't even believe me.

"Get moving" mom said.

"Fine! I'll leave!" I snapped.

I packed as much clothes as I could. I also made sure to pack my mom's bracelet with it's beautiful wooden wolf and star; it meant so much too me that I just couldn't bear to leave it behind.

I also packed my iPhone, I paid my own phone bill so I didn't have to worry about that for awhile.

I was fighting tears the whole time. I just couldn't believe it, my own parents disowning me for something that I didn't even do!

"Good bye!" I screamed at them before leaving. It was just too bad that I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to my brother and sisters.

I had no money with me and I had no where to go. What am I going to do?

I've been walking around out here for hours now, I'm tired and I'm hungry. Not to mention that I have no where to stay tonight thanks to my "wonderful parents".

I had found a nice park bench that I could sleep on tonight. Soon I had cried myself to sleep. I woke up a few hours later to find someone violently shaking me.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I could easily fight off someone who was trying to hurt me, but when I first wake up I don't think that clearly.

I let out a sigh if relief when I see that it's Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You're the one sleeping on a park bench and you're asking me what I'm doing here? Incredible" he said.

"Well, you scared me" I said.

"What are you doing sleeping on a bench?" He asked.

"My parents kicked me out of the house" I said.

He looked concerned and furious at the same time.

"When did this happen? Why did this happen?" He asked.

"It happened this afternoon. They assumed that the only reason that you helped me earlier was because I had sex with you. They didn't believe me when I told them that's not true" I said embarrassed.

"They didn't believe you! How could they assume so such a thing" he ranted on and on like this for awhile.

"What happened to your face?" He asked.

"My dad slapped me really hard" I said.

If I thought Edward was mad before than I was sadly mistaken because he was absolutely lived now.

"He did what?!" He thundered.

"Slapped me" I said.

He went and picked me up so fast that I didn't even realize what happened.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Taking you home with me, I can't let you live on the streets and I don't want you going back to your parents house" he said. With that we left. His family was very welcoming and didn't mind me living with them. They were strange vampires, that's for sure. They were nice though, especially when I explained what happened.

It was going to be difficult to act like a human around them; vampires.

**Edward's POV**

I was completely livid right now.

Earlier i had felt like something was wrong, very wrong. I left searching for whatever it was, when I found Bianca just sleeping there on a park bench I knew it had to do with her.

I wasn't prepared to hear what I heard though. How can her own parents treat her like that? Her own dad dared to lay a hand on her!

I had to help her. So I took her home, I was hoping that my family would let her live with us, and they agreed. It was going to be difficult to act like a human around her; a human.

**Please review**


	7. Family

**Chapter 7: Family**

**Bianca's POV**

It sure is strange, knowing that I am going to be living with vampires. A million thoughts ran through my head. Why did they let me live with them. As far as they knew; I was a snack to them, not a guest. Why did my parents treat me the way that they did? What were my brother and sisters going to think of the situation? Did they miss me as much as I miss them? All of these questions kept swirling around my mind.

I was so caught up in all if my thoughts that I hardly slept that night. To make matters worse, I had a cold by the next morning. The good thing is that my immune system works so fast that by tomorrow I will be fine.

That's how it has always been with me. Every time I get sick or I get an infection I am usually fine within a day. Being half vampire has its privileges.

Needless to say that with my cold and the injuries I have I was not able to go to school. Unfortunately injuries do not heal as fast as it takes to get over an illness.

Edward decided to stay home and take care of me today. I don't know what it is about that boy that makes him feel the need to take care of a "human" so much.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's us" came the voices of my brother and two sisters.

I open the door to see Michael, Christie and Ally standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked utterly bewildered.

"We found out about what happened and we left" Michael said.

"Yes, mom and dad shouldn't treat you like that. It wasn't right so we left" Christie said.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Alice told us. She said her family wouldn't mind us living here. She even said that we are going to be just like family" Ally said.

I was shocked. This is just getting stranger and stranger; vampires inviting so many humans to live with them.

I will admit though that I was happy to see them. I'm happy that my family is so supportive of me. It just proves how wrong my parents really were.

"I'm so happy to see all of you" I said as I hugged each and everyone of them.

"We are just happy that you are okay. We were really worried about you after we found out about what happened" Michael said.

"But, why did you leave home?" I asked.

"We couldn't stay home with mom and dad knowing what they did you to. We left to support you. It was actually my idea to leave. But, everyone else agreed that it was a good idea" Christie said.

"It's true" Ally said.

"Well then Welcome" I said

"As long as the Cullens don't mind than you guys can stay here" I added.

The Cullens had another family meeting to see if my siblings could also live here.

"I don't mind. I think it's a great idea actually, the more support she has the better" Edward said.

Everyone else agreed with him so it was Carlise who announced "Welcome to the family all four of you"

I was as happy as I was shocked.

I really need to keep an eye on these vampires now. They do seem more humane then most vampires that I have met; but I still think I should watch out just in case.

**Please Review**


	8. Parents

**Chapter 8: Parents**

**Bianca's POV**

We've now been living here for a few days, which has been a really interesting experience for me. It was just so funny how the Cullens had to pretend to be humans around us. Mealtimes were particularly interesting because they had no choice but to pretend like they were actually eating. I had to try really hard not to laugh at their facial expressions when they were eating. Meanwhile Michael, Christie, and Ally just thought that they were odd; especially at mealtimes.

Edward and I were getting along great. It seems like we have a strong friendship blossoming. We continued to work on the project together; it surprised me how knowledgeable he was on the subject. I guess being a vampire has helped him gain knowledge.

It had been several days since I heard anything about my parents, and honestly I am a little hurt they didn't even bother to come look for us.

"Bianca, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes, just thinking about my parents" I said.

"They don't deserve to have you as their daughter, you and your brother and sisters are great kids, and they don't deserve anyone of you guys" he said.

"Thanks" I said as I went over to hug him. "You sure do know how to make me feel better" I said.

"It just bothers me when you are upset" he said.

I heard the doorbell ring and when I went to answer it my heart stopped. It was my parents.

"I cannot believe you. You said you weren't with that boy, and yet you are living with him!" dad said.

"I had to live somewhere since you kicked me out" I said.

"You didn't have to get your brother and sisters involved" mom said.

"She did not get us involved. We got ourselves involved when we found out how unfairly you treated her" Michael said as he came to see what was happening.

"You kids are so ungrateful" dad said.

"We were grateful for everything that you have done until you started treating us like this" I said.

My dad's face reddened even more if possible.

Edward came out at that time to intervene. "I suggest you leave now, before I call the police and accuse you of trespassing onto private property" he said.

"I'm here for my kids" dad said.

"Whom you don't even care about, and didn't even bother to look for several days for. I'd happily tell the police that too and have you both arrested for neglect" Edward said.

My dad said nothing as he charged towards me in a fit of anger and hit me, Edward was able to restrain him.

"You stupid ungrateful girl, you treat us like this after we took you in, after your own parents dumped you in the forest like trash!" dad screamed.

That really hit a nerve. That was beyond hitting below the belt. My parents know how I feel about knowing that I was dumped. Of course they don't know the whole story, but I still had issues with it. I ran upstairs crying and sobbing really hard; luckily it was just Edward, Michael, Christie, and Ally here at home today. I didn't want many people to witness my breakdown.

Several minutes later I heard someone enter the room, I realized that it was Edward when I felt cold arms rap around my body and embrace me in a hug.

"It's okay. He's gone" he said.

"You were adopted?" he asked.

"Yes, we all were. I was dumped in the forest when I was born though. I really don't want to talk about it" I said.

"Don't worry. You don't have to" he said.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe that her own dad could treat her like that. He hit her, and he hurt her emotionally by bringing up something he knew would really get to her. That was not okay with me. Her pain was my pain. I don't know why, but it just seems that we have a connection. We are linked together. I haven't felt the need to protect a girl so much in a long time, not since Bella actually.

I'm not sure how, but I will make sure that her parents, especially her dad, pay for what they are doing to her.

**A/N: I just want to put it out there that I graduate tomorrow May 31st and reviews make wonderful graduation gifts. **


	9. Surprise

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update this. Writers block is horrible. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Chapter 9: Surprise**

**Bella's POV**

It's been sixteen years, sixteen years since I had last seen Edward, and sixteen years since I had given birth to the most beautiful baby girl ever.

The Cullens, especially Edward were so adamant that my baby was a monster. They tried multiple times to convince me to abort her, but I chose not to. Then I overheard the conversation, the one that changed my life.

**FLASHBACK**

I was asleep in our bedroom, at least I was until I heard Edward shouting.

"We have to get rid of that thing inside of her!"

"I understand your frustration Edward, but she won't abort it. There is nothing we can do"

"Actually, I've been thinking. We could force her somehow" he said.

"That is a good idea Carlisle, I don't want to lose my sister either. I hate that thing for what it's doing to her!" Alice said.

"I think we should do it too. I won't lose my baby sister over something so stupid" Emmett shouted.

"That thing is a monster for what it's doing to her" Jasper said.

"I won't lose my daughter over that thing either. Bella is more important than it" Esme said.

"Okay, we could drug her, and while she's knocked out cold, we abort that monster" Edward said.

"I say we do it as soon as possible, as soon we get back from hunting" Carlisle said.

"Agreed" everyone said.

I was horrified by what they were planning. How could they? My baby was not a monster!

They were not going to stop at anything until they killed my baby. I packed my bags, took some cash, got into my after car and left. This was the only way to protect my baby.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I lived in several hotels, quickly moving from town to town. She started to rip and chew her way out of my stomach. I went as far into the forest as fast as I could because I didn't want humans to see this.

It was painful but once I saw her crawl out of my stomach I knew I had made the right choice.

I knew I was going to die so I gave her my bracelet and told her my name hoping she would remember me.

I lost consciousness before I suddenly felt the burning. I was only aware of one other thing besides the burning that was saturating my every molecule. It was my baby, she was crying. I heard someone screaming at her, telling her she's a monster for killing its own mother. She was crying the entire time, and it killed me because I couldn't protect her. Whoever it was, they took her.

Once I awoke three days later as a vampire, my baby was nowhere to be seen. I recognized her scent though, I smelled her nearby when my senses were sharpening.

For the past sixteen years I've been searching for her, and I finally found her. I saw her sleeping on a park bench, I was about to go and help her when someone else beat me to her. I was shocked when I saw that it was Edward.

He wanted to take care of her so now she's living with them., along with her brother and sisters.

I've chosen not to reveal myself yet because she and Edward were growing very close together, that way Edward would realize that his daughter is not a monster once he learned of her true identity.

Luckily I'm able to hide easily. My gift is a shield. I can protect my mind as well as my body. Meaning I can hide my scent from other vampires.

**Please Review**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out**

**Bianca's POV**

It's been a few months since we moved in with the Cullens, and things couldn't be going any better. Edward and I have become really close; he seems to have taken on a fatherly role with me. He is constantly taking care of me, he defends me against Brianna Mallory, and he loves doing things with me.  
Alice and I have become best friends. I feel like a Barbie doll with her sometimes. She loves to do my hair and dress me up every morning. She says that I remind her of a best friend that she lost. She and Rosalie love to take me on shopping trips.  
Emmett loves playing rough with me, although he does go easy on me.  
Carlisle and Esme have also taken on parental roles with me and my siblings. I stayed out past midnight one time and both them and Edward were mad at me, they all just wanted me to be safe.  
Esme has taught me a lot about cooking. Carlisle has also taught me a lot about science, biology, and medicine. Thanks to him and Edward my grade in biology is now a solid A+. We got a solid A on our project.  
Last night was the night I decided that I had to tell them the truth about me. I trusted them enough to tell them my secret.  
I was alone right now contemplating how I should start the conversation when the Cullens came in.  
"Bianca, we need to talk to you" Edward said.  
"What about?" I asked. I wondered if they were going to tell me their secret.  
"There is something that we need to tell you" Carlisle said.  
"I'm sure that you've noticed by now that we are different" he said.  
"Yes" I said.  
"It's because we are..." Edward stopped himself unsure of how to continue.  
"Vampires" I said. Everyone's eyes went as wide as saucers.  
"How'd you know that?" Emmett asked.  
"I have something to tell you too. What do you know about hybrids?" I asked. If possible all of their eyes turned a very dark shade of black in plain fury.  
"They are nothing but pure evil!" Edward shouted.  
"They are soulless monsters that don't care about the harm they cause others, selfish creatures!" Alice said.  
"They kill! They have no conscious!" Emmett said.  
They continued shouting horrible things about my kind. Each and every one bringing me closer and closer to tears.  
"Don't ever mention those foul evil creatures again" Carlisle demanded.  
"We are leaving. We need to calm down. Then we will talk" Esme added.  
Once they left. I broke down in tears. I couldn't believe that they hated my kind so much. I had to leave now, but not without telling them why.  
_Dear Cullens,  
I was going to tell you this in person, but I never got the chance to. I'm one of those soulless, killing, pure evil monsters that you seem to hate so much. I don't know what my kind ever did to you, but I'm truly sorry about whatever it is. I have come to think of you all as family, but your hurtful comments have torn my heart to pieces, and I don't think I'm welcome here anymore. But, I want to tell you my story. I was born 16 years ago on September 11th 2006. Unfortunately, the only way I could be born was for me to rip and chew my way out of my mother's stomach. It was instinct that told me to do this. My mom died in this process, I unintentionally killed my own mom, and because of this I have always hated myself. My mom's name was Bella. She was able to tell me before she passed. There was a blonde vampire there that saw the whole thing. She tried to turn my mom. When it became clear that my mom was gone, she started screaming at me that I'm a monster. She eventually dumped me in the forest, where I almost starved to death until my human family found me. I try to be a good person, I hunt only animals, I could never harm a human.  
Please don't confront my parents or my brother and sisters. This was a secret I kept for the past 16 years.  
I will always love you and miss you. I'm leaving you my most valued possession as proof of how much I love you; the bracelet my mom gave me before she died.  
Love,  
Bianca._  
I cried the entire time I wrote the letter, I left it along with the bracelet on their table.  
I packed my bags and I left.  
I walked around for hours not quite sure where to go.  
I was crossing the street when I heard them calling my name over and over again.  
"Bianca!"  
"Bianca!"  
"Bianca!" They all screamed frantically. I turned around and I saw Edward holding my note and bracelet, he looked very sad; like he would be in tears if it were possible. The rest of the Cullens also looked very distraught. I saw Michael, Christie, and Ally with them as well. They looked shocked beyond words.  
I heard the noise before I saw it. I turned my head and saw a car speeding around the corner towards me, the driver was clearly drunk. There was no time to move.  
I looked towards my family who were all frozen in fear; Edward's face showing the most fear.  
I suddenly felt my self being yanked from the opposite direction before my head hit the concrete. I looked up and saw a woman bracing herself against the vehicle shielding me. When she looked at me I was shocked beyond all reason.  
She had gold eyes, pale skin, and brown hair.  
I immediately recognized her as the woman I thought I'd never see again. My mom.  
She looked over towards the Cullens who stared at her completely and utterly shocked; like they had seen a ghost. Her getting up and running away was the last thing I saw before I lost all consciousness.  
**Please Review**


	11. She's Alive

**Chapter 11: She's Alive  
Edward's POV**  
I was extremely upset at the mention of hybrids; as was the rest of my family. Why did Bianca have to mention those evil creatures. Every time they are mentioned it just reminds me how I lost Bella because of IT. We all left to go hunting as we were all deeply upset by her question.  
Why would she ask what we know about hybrids? I had no idea but I had to find out.  
I went home before anyone else only to find the house empty.  
"Bianca" I called out.  
No answer  
"Bianca" I called out again and still no answer. Then I saw two items on the table; a letter and a bracelet. I ran over there at full vampire speed.  
When I picked up the bracelet I started trembling badly. It was Bella's bracelet, I would recognize Jacob's wooden wolf and my crystal heart anywhere. Why would she have this? I opened the letter hoping that it would answer all of my questions.  
_Dear Cullens,  
I was going to tell you this in person, but I never got the chance to. I'm one of those soulless, killing, pure evil monsters that you seem to hate so much. I don't know what my kind ever did to you, but I'm truly sorry about whatever it is. I have come to think of you all as family, but your hurtful comments have torn my heart to pieces, and I don't think I'm welcome here anymore. But, I want to tell you my story. I was born 16 years ago on September 11th 2006. Unfortunately, the only way I could be born was for me to rip and chew my way out of my mother's stomach. It was instinct that told me to do this. My mom died in this process, I unintentionally killed my own mom, and because of this I have always hated myself. My mom's name was Bella. She was able to tell me before she passed. There was a blonde vampire there that saw the whole thing. She tried to turn my mom. When it became clear that my mom was gone, she started screaming at me that I'm a monster. She eventually dumped me in the forest, where I almost starved to death until my human family found me. I try to be a good person, I hunt only animals, I could never harm a human.  
Please don't confront my parents or my brother and sisters. This was a secret I kept for the past 16 years.  
I will always love you and miss you. I'm leaving you my most valued possession as proof of how much I love you; the bracelet my mom gave me before she died.  
Love,  
Bianca._  
As I progressed the letter my hands began to shake harder and harder; so hard that by the end of the letter I had a hard time reading it even with vampire sight.  
She was my daughter. We were wrong, so wrong. She is not a monster. She was just an innocent baby girl that we all judged so cruelly. She never meant to hurt Bella.  
The only monster here was me. I was the monster for wanting to kill my own child.  
It dawned at that moment that I never even bothered to learn if my baby was a boy or girl; that's how horrible of a person that I really am. I was so upset that I hadn't even realized that I was destroying the furniture by gripping it really hard.  
I had gained an audience by then too; her brother and two sisters who were staring me and the damage with open mouths.  
"Are you okay?" Michael asked.  
"No, Bianca is gone and it's all my fault" I said.  
"What? Why?" asked Christie.  
"How did you break the furniture?" Ally asked.  
"I just realized that she's my daughter" I answered.  
"What are you talking about?" Michael asked while they all looked at me like I belonged in a hospital.  
"Read this letter and then I will explain everything" I said.  
They read the letter looking more confused than they had before. So I told them everything. I told them about my family being vampires, Bianca's heritage, everything. They didn't believe me at first so I demonstrated my speed, strength, and mind reading powers. I told them about what I had wanted to do to my own child.  
"She's always been good. She's never tried to hurt anyone"  
Michael said.  
"My sister has always loved us" Christie said.  
"She has been nothing but good to everyone. She's never tried to hurt anyone. Actually, blood usually gets her nervous" Ally said.  
"What's going on?" Carlisle asked worriedly when he saw us all gathered together in tears; me being the only one crying without tears.  
"You need to read this. Everyone needs to read it" I said.  
Everyone was dumbfounded when they read the letter and saw the bracelet.  
"Oh goodness, the poor dear. How could we have been so wrong about her?" Esme asked.  
"I don't know, but we have to find her" I said.  
"What have you told them?" Carlisle asked indicating towards my human company.  
"They know everything now" I said. His eyes just widened.  
"We have to find her. I'm worried about her. I love her and don't want anything to happen to her" he said.  
We left, we finally found her after hours of searching crossing a street. She looked as sad as the rest of us were.  
"Bianca!"  
"Bianca!" We all called frantically. She looked at all of us her eyes lingering on me because I had her letter and bracelet. Her eyes were brimming with tears and it hurt me to know that I was the cause if her pain.  
Suddenly we heard a noise. There was a car speeding around the corner heading straight for her. I could tell he was drunk just by the way he was driving.  
In another flash of sudden movement someone had grabbed my daughter and shielded her agains the car.  
When I saw the face if my daughter's savior I nearly fainted of shock; quite a feat for a vampire. It couldn't be.  
_Bella!  
She's alive!  
After all these years!_  
These were just some of the thoughts I was hearing. It couldn't be... Tanya had sworn that my wife had died.

She ran after looking at us.

I noticed that my daughter had hit her head and was now lying lifeless on the floor. I got to her before anyone else.  
"Edward! Don't move her! She might have an internal injury that we could worsen!" Carlisle shouted.  
"Her breathing is shallow and her pulse is low. Call 911 now" he ordered As he checked her.  
"911 what's your emergency"  
"A girl was hit by a drunk driver and now she's lying here on the floor. 5th Avenue" I said.  
"Okay, we already had a 911 call for that. We sent paramedics and police, but just in case I will send more" she said.  
"Do you know the name of the caller?" I asked.  
" Yes, her name is Isabella Marie Cullen" she said as my family and I froze. It was official, our Bella was alive.  
"Thank you" I said.  
The paramedics came quickly, and she was taken to the hospital.  
I was so scared for my daughter. I hoped that she would be okay. She needs to be okay, I need to show her how much I care about her and love her. Eternity wouldn't even begin to make up for the damage I caused.  
"It's just a concussion, she'll be fine. She's lucky that's all that happened to her. It could have been so much worse with how drunk this driver was" the doctor said.  
"How high was his BAC?" I asked.  
"It was .30" he said.  
I wanted to rip this guy to pieces.  
"What's wrong with him? Did he get hurt?" I asked.  
"He has some minor injuries, but you can be assured that as soon as he is well enough he will be arrested"  
"Good"  
The rest of the family went to go look for Bella. Michael, Christie, and Ally had gone to the cafeteria, and I opted to stay with my daughter.  
It was such a relief when she finally opened her eyes. I rushed over to her.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Don't ever run away again either, we were very worried about you" I said as I held onto her.  
"You worried about me?"  
"Of course, you are part of this family and I love you very much, it would kill me if anything happened to you" I said.  
"Then why do you hate my species so much"  
I took a deep breath in preparation to tell her everything.  
**Please Review**


	12. The Truth

**Chapter 12: The Truth**

**Bianca's POV**  
I waited there patiently for Edward to start telling me everything. After what seemed like a lifetime, but was really only like two minutes he started talking.  
"About 17 years ago, I met and fell in love with a human girl. We began dating and after some time I told her my secret. She took it extremely well, and she didn't care about what I was. I left her after her 18th birthday when my brother tried to attack her. Months later we were together again; we just couldn't stay away from each other. During that time she met Jacob, he was a shape shifter who turned into a giant wolf. Eventually I married her, and on our honeymoon she got pregnant. That baby was slowly draining the life out of her, and every time the baby would kick it would break ribs. I hated that baby because I thought the baby was a monster. I thought the baby was hurting her on purpose. I tried to convince her to have an abortion but she wouldn't do it, so we were going to force her into it, but she overheard our plan and ran away" he said.  
"What was her name?" I asked.  
"Isabella Swan, but she preferred Bella" he said. My eyes widened as realization of what he was saying set in.  
"I'm that baby aren't I?" I asked.  
"Yes, that letter you wrote and the bracelet confirms it. Jacob made your mom the bracelet and the wooden wolf because he loved her too. I added the star" he got up and put it on me before saying "keep it, she wanted you to have it, and it looks beautiful on you" he said before he kissed me on the cheek.  
"Why don't you hate me anymore?" I asked.  
"Because I was wrong about you. You are good, pure, innocent, even your brother and sisters said that you would never hurt anyone" he said.  
"Wait, you told them!" my voice shot up two octaves.  
"Yes, they know everything now, but they don't care. They love you no matter what you are" he said  
"They said all that"  
"No, but they were thinking it. I can read minds except for your mom's and yours" he said.  
"Daddy, I love you" I said with tears forming in my eyes.  
He ran over to me before engulfing me in a huge hug "I love you too, and I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. It's all my fault for misjudging you so cruelly, and I promise I will make it up to you for the rest of eternity" he said  
We just stayed there embracing each other for a long time until we heard a new voice that sounded like bells.  
"Edward"  
We both looked up at the same time and saw the beautiful face of my mom.  
"Bella"  
"Mom"  
"Bella!" Edward shouted before running at vampire speed over to her and grabbing her in a tight embrace.  
"Bella, I thought you were dead" he said sobbing. "I've missed you so much Edward" she said.  
"Why didn't you ever look for us?" he asked.  
"I had to find my daughter" she said before looking at me.  
"Mom" I said.  
In less than a second she was embracing me in a hug and I was crying into her shirt.  
"How did you find me?" I asked.  
"Your scent. I could smell you nearby when I was changing, but when I woke up you were gone" she said.  
"I found you that night that your parents kicked you out. You were sleeping on a park bench, but Edward had found you first, and when Edward wanted to take care of you I chose not to reveal myself until everyone realized how wrong they were" she said.  
"We were wrong very wrong" Edward said.  
"How is that we didn't find you?" I asked.  
"I can hide my scent" she said.

**Bella's POV**  
After saving my daughter's life I ran. I wasn't ready to face them quite yet, but I knew that the time was fast approaching. I called 911 so my daughter can get some help, and I ran.

I didn't hide my scent anymore because there was a huge part of me that wanted them to find me already. Soon I heard their footsteps approaching me and I stood still waiting for them to catch up to me.  
"Bella!"everyone shouted when they saw me.  
There was a chorus of "Bella" being shouted by everyone. Everyone took turns hugging me, but it was Esme and Carlisle that held onto me the longest.  
"Bella, we thought you were gone. We were told that you didn't make it" Carlisle said.  
"Bella we've missed you. You were and still are a daughter to us" Esme added.  
"I've missed you all too. I still see you two like parents, and I see the rest of you like brothers and sisters. I didn't come look for you sooner because I had to find my daughter first" I said.  
After that we talked for a long time and then we went to the hospital so I could see my daughter and Edward. They let the three of us be alone together for awhile before they came in, and eventually Bianca's siblings joined us.  
We were all happy like this for awhile until Alice's face suddenly went blank, she was having a vision.  
"What is it Alice?" I asked.  
Edward's face became paler if that's even possible.  
"It's the Volturi, they are going to come here. A nomad vampire told them about how Bella saved a human's life, exposing us in front of several humans" Alice said looking at my daughter and our human company.  
"They want to kill us"she said.  
"When are they coming?" Jasper asked.  
"In a month" she said and everyone's face became solemn.  
"They are not going to hurt us. Our family is finally complete and they will not take that away from us. We will destroy the Volturi, they will die"'Edward said and the rest of us nodded in agreement.

**Please Review**


End file.
